


月圆之夜

by mingwanbuling



Category: Wolf In The House - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingwanbuling/pseuds/mingwanbuling
Summary: 有人把Ein的名字翻译成“亚仁”有的翻译成“爱因”，我就一律用“爱因”啦！嘤嘤嘤qaq真的好喜欢这一对呀！！！





	月圆之夜

根据漫画而写，ooc严重  
快来看这对神仙cp啊啊啊啊！！！

满月了啊，迪赛打开窗帘，皎洁的月光透过窗帘照在他温柔的长发上，美丽的面庞，在月光的映衬下显得更圣洁，却又因为月圆之夜，那唯美的脸庞，又多了一丝红润，令人忍不住想用手去抚摸。

下班回到家，打开家门，爱因看见的就是这样一幅画面，化作人形后只披了件浴袍的迪赛，站在窗前，闭着眼扬起脸，月光洒在他的脸上，美得好像是不属于人间的事物。

迪赛好像没有听见爱因回来的动静，爱因轻手轻脚的走到他身后，伸手环住了那略显纤细的腰身，迪塞回过头，与他额头碰在一起。爱因这才发觉迪赛的脸色有点潮红，呼吸略显急促，微微的灼热的呼吸，轻轻地抚过他的脸。爱因伸手抚上迪赛的脸，抬头看了看窗外。月圆了啊，低下头，看着那双瞳孔微微发黄在夜里闪着光的眼睛，然后低头吻了下去。

本就只是轻轻系着的浴袍，在两人的拥抱摩擦间，腰间的绳子松开了，浴袍滑下迪塞的半个肩膀。缠绵至极的一吻分开，迪赛的脸比刚才更红了，爱因的呼吸也开始不稳，弯下腰一手搂住迪赛的腰一手勾住迪赛的小腿膝关节，抱着迪赛往床边走，因为月圆关系身体软得一塌糊涂的迪赛就这么依偎在爱因怀里。

把迪赛放到床上，爱因开始解自己身上的衣服，迪赛却难耐的一把勾住了他的脖子，要与他接吻，爱因一手搂住迪赛的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，一手在迪赛的腰间不断抚摸，迪赛只觉得爱因的手抚摸到的地方就像火烧起来一样的灼热，腰软得不像自己的一样。

“爱…爱因，给我……”

“等等我先解开衣服……”

还没等爱因将这句话说完，迪赛一个翻身将爱因压到了自己的身下。没等爱因有所动作，迪赛就一把扯下他的领带，将爱因的双手反绑到床头上。

爱因有点惊讶，迪赛却只是摸了摸他的脸庞，然后动手开始解他的衬衫扣子。

一颗，两颗，三颗……直到这具健硕的身体完全裸露在他的面前。

迪赛低下头，轻轻舔吻着爱因胸前的那个伤口，子弹打到的地方早已愈合，但疤痕却永久地留在了上面。

爱因微微挣扎，发现这领带打的还挺死的，自己竟然挣不脱。

“léto（夏天）……”爱因轻轻呼唤着迪赛的真名。

听到熟悉的名字的一瞬间，迪赛有点惊讶，然后看向爱因的脸，发现对方的眼里满是真诚，还有一种用语言无法形容的浓浓的爱，迪赛低下头，两人鼻尖相碰，好像下一秒一个吻就要发生。但迪赛只是低下头，碰了碰爱因的鼻尖就分开了，然后伸出手摸了摸爱因的脸庞，对他说“别动，我来。”

接着是解皮带扣的响声，在爱因的角度，只能看到迪赛低着头，从他的胸肌一路亲吻到腹肌，再往下，感觉到迪赛的手握住了自己正在抬头的炽热，接着是同样炽热的呼吸，一下一下的呼在自己的性器上，几乎是同时的，迪赛手里的事物马上就变得硬挺。

然后迪赛低下头一把含住了爱因的性器。

“唔……”爱因只来得及发出这一声，然后就只剩下一声一声的舒慰的叹气。迪赛一边帮爱因口，一边用手在自己身后做着扩张。

觉得差不多了，迪赛一把扯掉爱因碍事的裤子，然后跨坐在爱因腿间，皎洁的月光透过落地窗，洒在这一方天地，洒在这两个人身上，爱因看着身上的迪赛，光滑的皮肤，纤细的腰身，泛红的脸庞，有几丝长发缠在了他的脸上，让人忍不住想把那几丝调皮的头发给拨开，看清楚这一张脸。

迪塞看着身下的爱因，健硕的上身在刚才自己舔吻过后已布满水渍，被自己反绑着的双手，还有那因情欲而变红的脸庞，原来这个浑身散发着冰冷的金属气息的男人，也会有这一副模样。迪赛迷恋的摸了摸爱因的脸庞，手掌放在爱因的唇角边，爱因伸出舌头舔了舔迪赛的手掌。

爱因气息不稳，眼中满是忍耐，身上还微微发抖。

“迪赛，你解开我，让我抱抱你好吗？”爱因盯着迪赛的眼睛，用恳切的语气问他。

感受到身下的男人有点发抖，迪赛伸长手，松开了爱因的束缚。刚一松开，爱因就一把握住他的双手，将他翻到了自己的身下。

“过分靠近敌人容易被偷袭，”一只手钳制住迪塞的双手，另一只手抚摸着迪赛的脸庞，爱因轻轻地对他说“知道了吗。”

尝试挣扎了一下，发现自己挣不开，然后迪赛有点恼怒的盯着身上的男人。

“知道了，但你确定现在要跟我说这个吗？”

松开迪塞着双手，爱因架起迪赛的两条腿就架到自己的肩膀上。

“疼了受不了就告诉我。”这就算是预告了，然后爱因将自己狠狠的顶入到了迪赛的身体里。

“啊！”迪赛发出一声惊呼，之后便是深深浅浅的呻吟，或许是月圆的缘故，迪塞的身体今天格外的热，连里面都紧紧的咬着爱因的性器，迪赛的双手四处乱抓，想要抓住点什么来宣泄自己体内的快感，最后攥紧了的身下的床单。

迪赛葱白纤细的手指死死地绞紧了床单，嘴里断断续续地发出不成词的呻吟，身体内的无名火将迪赛的意识烧得迷迷糊糊

“好想咬点什么”迪赛的心里默默的想。突然爱因一个猛撞，迪赛发出短促的一声“啊！”然后再也压抑不住想咬东西的欲望，转头咬住了枕头的一角，连呻吟声都被一并堵在了喉咙。

爱因的双手死死掐紧了迪赛的腰侧，身下更是一刻不停地狠狠抽插着，每次都浅浅地退出再狠狠地顶撞回去，每当撞到身体内的那一点，迪赛便忍不住地闷哼出声。

“léto……léto，看着我léto……”爱因一边呼唤着迪赛的名字，一边伸手将迪赛攥着床单的手指一根根掰开，然后覆上自己的手与他十指相扣。“看着我léto，来，转过头看着我……”附身到迪赛耳边对他低语。

嘴上有多温柔 下身就有多成倍的凶猛，一阵比一阵更猛烈的顶撞所带来的刺激和快感终于使迪赛忍不住松开了咬着的枕头，嘴里发出一声低低的呜咽。

“爱因……爱因，呜……我，我想咬你……啊！……”

爱因偏头吻住了迪赛的双唇，连同迪赛断断续续的呜咽声也一起吞到了肚子里。迪赛只觉得爱因的吻似乎是有魔力般，竟然让他忘记了想咬东西的欲望，但爱因的吻无疑是极具占有欲的，唇舌交缠之间，竟让迪赛有了一种他要把我深吃入腹的错觉。

待到两人都几乎喘不过气，爱因才放过了迪赛的双唇，用鼻尖深情地碰了碰迪赛的脸庞，又在迪赛脸上不轻不重地咬了一口，然后一手扶住迪赛的腰，一手提起迪赛的臀，讲两人的姿势换成了迪赛跨坐在爱因的身上的样子。

姿势突然转换，在体内的性器突然又深入几分，突然被刺激到的迪赛猛然发出一声带着不稳的气息的“啊！”，两人就着这个拥抱的姿势静静抱了一会儿，性器被火热的甬道紧紧吸附着，同时将紧致的甬道塞得满满的，直到迪赛实在忍不住，自己扭动着腰动起来，爱因就这么看着迪塞在自己身上扭动着腰胯，两个人脸对脸相距不过分毫，双方炽热热的呼吸都呼在对方的脸上。

想咬人的欲望越来越强烈，自己扭动的腰也不能满足身下的欲望，迪赛迫切的渴望爱因狠狠地深入自己，然后自己狠狠的咬一口爱因，终于迪赛忍不住俯身在爱因的耳旁说“我可以咬你吗？”温热的呼吸喷在爱因的耳朵上，欲求不满的语气令人血脉喷张，果不其然，听到这话爱因在迪赛体内的性器又硬了几分，之后爱因便狠狠地抽插了起来，与下身凶猛的动作不同的是嘴里的温柔的话语“嗯，可以咬啊。”

被身下的动作顶得差点喘不过气来，迪赛反应过来后看着爱因的锁骨，然后狠狠的咬了下去，因为月圆而长出来的狼牙很快就在爱因的锁骨上留下了痕迹，同时，爱因因为突如其来的疼痛身体猛地一颤，一直忍耐着的，突然就这么射了出来，感受到内壁一阵一阵滚烫的精液的击打，迪赛咬着爱因更用力了，身下也因为突如其来的刺激射了出来。

松开口的迪赛，看着爱因正在往外冒血的伤口，终于还是于心不忍，低下头亲吻着那块伤口，伸出舌头，一点点将渗出来的血迹给舔干净。舔干净血迹之后，又忍不住伸出舌头在那上面舔了舔，用双唇在那不断吮吸。

等到伤口彻底不往外渗血了，迪赛才抬头与爱因四目相对，问他“疼吗？”

“没事，不疼。”爱因宠溺地摸了摸迪赛的头发。

“不疼那就再来一次吧，我身上还是好热”说完这句话，迪赛就捧着爱因的脸来了一次热吻。

一吻完毕，两个人兴致又上来了，但又因为刚刚射过，所以感觉不是很强烈，仅仅是两人互相拥抱，性器慢慢摩擦就已经很舒服。

檫抢总会走火，在爱因把迪赛摆成后入式的时候，第二次猛烈的撞击又开始了。迪赛心甘情愿地承受着这份撞击，口中的呻吟便是最好的催情药。

不想发出声音，想咬人，但碍于这个姿势，迪赛没发咬到爱因，于是将自己的手伸到嘴边，打算在自己的胳膊上狠狠咬一口来发泄，刚张口想咬，爱因就用手将自己的手抓开了，整个人伏在迪赛身上，一只手放在迪赛嘴边“你可以咬我。”

迪赛毫不客气地咬了下去，被疼痛刺激到的爱因身下的撞击也更加强烈，每次都是完全退出再猛地全根没入，迪赛被撞得松开了口，嘴里剩下的只有淡淡的血腥味和自己破碎的呻吟。

不知过了多久，迪赛觉得自己的双腿都快跪不住了，腰酸软得一塌糊涂，终于在爱因一次快速的深入后忍不住射了，爱因继续在迪赛身后大力抽插，随着抽插动作一晃一晃的性器射出的精液四处飞溅，有些甚至射到了迪赛的脸上。

射精带来甬道的剧烈收缩，让爱因忍不住快速地又狠狠耸动了几十下，才释放了出来。

将性器从迪赛身体里抽出后，射在里面的精液没有了阻挡，缓缓地流了出来，爱因将迪赛轻轻地翻过身，用手撩开迪赛脸上凌乱的发丝，轻轻用指腹拭去迪赛脸上的精液，然后手指移到迪赛的嘴边，迪赛温顺地将沾了精液的指腹含了进去。

手指在迪赛温热的口腔里肆意绞弄一番后，爱因将手指抽出，带出一丝银丝，在月光下显得格外淫靡，然后爱因低头吻住那双已经被自己亲红肿了的嘴唇。

迪赛感觉到爱因贴在自己大腿的性器又有复苏的迹象，连忙用手推开爱因，但是他现在浑身乏力，并没有能将爱因推开，双手抵在爱因的胸口，反而多了些欲拒还迎的意味。

“再来一次，嗯？”爱因对他说。  
“你明天还要上班……”  
“我可以和他们换班”  
“可我，我不行了……”  
“狼人的体力怎么会不行呢”  
…………

对话到此结束，爱因将自己重新勃起的性器又插入迪赛体内，开始埋头苦干起来。

我这么知道你这个人类的体力怎么比狼人的还好！迪赛内心绯腹，暗自骂了体力好的爱因几遍，然后作为发泄，在爱因脖子上，后颈上狠狠咬了好几口，哼！

外面月色正好，屋内一对恋人情谊正浓，替迪赛洗完澡后再将他安置到床上，迪赛几乎已经睡过去，爱因摸着迪赛的脸，最终忍不住低头轻轻啄了一下那红肿得不像话的唇，低声对他说：  
“希望你睡得安稳，我爱你，晚安。”  
迪赛迷迷糊糊应了声“嗯……”然后陷入了睡眠。


End file.
